RX-9/B Narrative Gundam B-Packs
The RX-9/B Narrative Gundam B-Packs is a mobile suit appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative and is piloted by Jona Basta. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Narrative Gundam equipped with a backpack containing a pair of wire-guided assault units. The wire-guided assault units are connected to the backpack via cables and are controlled through them. However, once the Narative's NT-D System activates, the assaults units function as wireless remote weaponry. A small shield with built-in missiles are also mounted on both arms. The B-Packs has few beam weaponry as it is designed for combat inside space colony. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun ;*Beam Saber ;*Small Shield :;*Quadruple Missile Launcher ;*Wire-guided Assault Unit :;*Psycho Jammer Special Equipment & Features ;*Core Block System ;*Newtype-Destroyer System (NT-D) :The Newtype Destroyer (or NT-D) System is an anti-Newtype system developed by the Earth Federation and originally used on the RX-0 series. The system works by using the Psychoframe built into the mobile suit's body to seek out Newtype brainwaves. Should one be found, the NT-D System activates, improving the mobile suit's overall stats and allowing it to hijack enemy's Newtype weaponry. However, the system has a number of flaw, among them the fact that it doesn't discriminate against real Newtypes and Cyber-Newtypes. Ironically, because of the massive stress it caused to the pilot, a Newtype is the best user for the system. Perhaps the greatest flaw is its automatic response. The NT-D activates automatically when a Newtype opponent is detected. Once active, it will attack, even against the pilot's wishes. Thankfully, those with strong will can overpower the system and determine when it can activate. History The Narrative Gundam B-Packs was deployed alongside the Shezarr Unit after tracking the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex to the Side 6's Metis colony, where they unexpectedly encountered a secret Republic of Zeon team that were masquerading as the Neo Zeon remnants, the Sleeves. The Narrative Gundam B-Packs then fought the enemy's MSN-06S-2 Sinanju Stein, whose pilot, Zoltan Akkanen, caused multiple damages to the colony during the fight. The Phenex eventually intervened in the battle to save the Narrative Gundam B-Packs. However, the Phenex's appearance also triggered the Narrative Gundam's secret NT-D (Newtype Destroyer) System to activate, surprising its pilot, Jona Basta, who was unaware about the system. The NT-D System took over the suit and attacked the Phenex despite Jona's best effort to hold it back. Feeding off Jona's anger at his inability to stop the Narrative Gundam B-Packs as well as his failure to save Rita Bernal in the past, the NT-D System summoned the nearby NZ-999 II Neo Zeong and caused the Narrative Gundam B-Packs to shed its B-Packs equipment for docking with the massive mobile armor. Luckily Jona's rage subsided thanks to Rita's remaining presence in the Phenex, and the Narrative Gundam undocked from the II Neo Zeong. The Republic of Zeon team retreated once they regained control of the II Neo Zeong. In the aftermath of the event, the amount of damage caused to the colony became a public relations nightmare for the Earth Federation Forces, which decided against further deployment of the Narrative Gundam. However, the combat situation later required it to be deployed as the RX-9/C Narrative Gundam C-Packs. Gallery RX-9-B Narrative Gundam B-Packs (NT Narrative) 01.jpg|Using Wire-guided Assault Units in space RX-9-B Narrative Gundam B-Packs (NT Narrative) 02.jpg|Vs. MSN-06S-2 Sinanju Stein Narrative_Gundam_Incoms.jpg|Using Wire-guided Assault Units in colony Narrative_NTD_Mode.jpg|NT-D System activated RX-9-B Narrative Gundam B-Packs (NT Narrative) 03.jpg|Using Beam Saber with NT-D activated Game RX-9B Narrative Gundam B-Packs SRWXomega.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars Cross Omega game. RX-9-B Narrative Gundam B-Packs (SGR).png|In Super Gundam Royale Gundam Online narrative gundam b packs.png|As seen on Gundam Online Wars game. Gunpla HGUC Narrative Gundam B-Packs.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-9/B Narrative Gundam B-Packs (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2019): box art HGUC B-Packs Expansion Set.jpg|1/144 HGUC B-Packs Expansion Set for RX-9 Narrative Gundam (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art RX-9-B Narrative Gundam B-Packs (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|P-Bandai HGUC 1/144 Narrative Gundam B-Packs RX-9-B Narrative Gundam B-Packs (Gunpla) (Rear).jpg|P-Bandai HGUC 1/144 Narrative Gundam B-Packs (Front and Rear) RX-9-B Narrative Gundam B-Packs (Gunpla) (Action Pose 1).jpg|P-Bandai HGUC 1/144 Narrative Gundam B-Packs (Action Pose 1) RX-9-B Narrative Gundam B-Packs (Gunpla) (Action Pose 2).jpg|P-Bandai HGUC 1/144 Narrative Gundam B-Packs (Action Pose 2) RX-9-B Narrative Gundam B-Packs (Gunpla) (Action Pose 3).jpg|P-Bandai HGUC 1/144 Narrative Gundam B-Packs (Action Pose 3) RX-9-B Narrative Gundam B-Packs (Gunpla) (Armaments).jpg|P-Bandai HGUC 1/144 Narrative Gundam B-Packs (Armaments and display stands) Action Figure Narrative Gundam with Equipment B (Gunpla) 01.jpg|Narrative Gundam B-Packs (Mobile Suit Gundam G Frame Vol.4) Narrative Gundam with Equipment B (Gunpla) 02.jpg|Narrative Gundam B-Packs (Mobile Suit Gundam G Frame Vol.4) Notes & Trivia *The wired nature of the Wire-guided Assault Units is similar to the ARX-014P Silver Bullet (Funnel Test Type)'s Wired Large Funnels. *The Wire-guided Assault Units resemble the MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai's Proto Fin Funnels. References Mobile_Suit_Gundam_Narrative_Mechanical_Archives_Vol._2_-_Page_3.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative Mechanical Archives Vol. 2 Mobile_Suit_Gundam_Narrative_Mechanical_Archives_Vol._2_-_Page_4.jpg Narrative Gundam B-Packs Lineart and Info.jpg|Information and Lineart External links *[http://gundam-nt.net/mechanical/ Narrative Gundam on Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative Official Site (Japanese)]